It is now common for many golfers to practice driving at so-called "driving ranges" rather than at the golf course. At the driving ranges the golfer is supplied with a bucket of balls and assigned a location having an "in-place" tee, or he may have to supply his own tees. In either event, it is necessary to individually select and tee up a ball for each drive. This action consumes time and detracts the golfer's attention from concentrating on any swing correction appearing from a previous drive. Additionally, the golfer is required to visit a driving range or a golf course for practice driving purposes. To eliminate some of this inconvenience, there have been provided practice machines such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,758,118, which can be used indoors for commercial purposes, or for individual home use by a golfer. This golfing machine is foot operated to feed successive balls into a teed position, and provides visual indications of the direction and speed of the driven ball. However, the machine is relatively heavy, expensive and of a size to require appreciable space for both storage and use.